


Our Song

by Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)



Series: Swift Perfect Week 2020 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Established Bechloe, F/F, Song: Our Song (Taylor Swift), Swift Perfect Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper
Summary: Beca notices she and Chloe don't have a song.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Swift Perfect Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750666
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Our Song

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for Taylor Swift Bechloe Week. I know it's really short, but I hope you like it.

Beca was riding in the front seat of Chloe’s jeep. It was a warm day, and they were riding with the top down. Beca had let her hair down, enjoying how it felt when the wind blew her hair. Chloe was driving with her left hand, the other resting on Beca’s shoulder. Beca looked around for a moment and lowered the volume on the radio.

“Baby, is something wrong?” asked Chloe.  
  
“It’s stupid,” said Beca.  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
“It’s nothing. I was just thinking about how we don’t have a song.”  
  
Chloe chuckled. “Well, our song is a slamming screen door. It’s sneaking out late, and me tapping on your window.”  
  
“That’s it?”  
  
“It’s when we’re on the phone too late and you’re talking really slowly and quietly so your mom doesn’t know.”  
  
Beca laughed. “That’s true.”  
  
“And, our song is the way you laugh.”  
  
“Your laugh, too,” said Beca.  
  
“You remember our first date?” asked Chloe.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“I really should have kissed you.”  
  
“Yeah,” said Beca. “I could have kissed you too, though.”  
  
“Do you know what I did when I got home that night?” asked Chloe.  
  
“No.”  
  
“I immediately prayed to God I could take you out again."  
  
Beca smiled. They’d been together for six months. “Well, I guess your prayers were answered.”  
  
Chloe dropped her hand from Beca’s shoulder to grab Beca’s hand and give it a squeeze. “I pray every night that I get to keep you.”  
  
Beca squeezed back. “You do.”

* * *

A few days later, Chloe was driving Beca to work at the music shop after school. She noticed Beca was especially grumpy.  
  
“What’s the matter?”  
  
“Just a shitty day,” said Beca. “I failed my biology test. My water bottle leaked all over my lunch bag, and I just got assigned another stupid group project in English.”  
  
“Well, maybe things will be better at work.”  
  
“I hope so,” Beca mumbled. She gave Chloe a quick peck as she left the jeep.  
  
Work was especially rotten, though. One of Beca’s coworkers had screwed up a customer’s order, and the woman had blamed Beca and insisted on speaking to Luke, her manager. As usual, Luke took the customer’s side. Beca knew it wasn’t her fault, and she didn’t like it when he didn’t back her up.  
  
One of the cashiers called in sick, and Beca got stuck staying an extra hour to deal with the long line of customers. She’d spent most of her fifteen-minute break venting to her girlfriend via text.  
  
When Beca finally got to leave, her mother got stuck in traffic on the way to pick her up, and it started to rain. Beca had to move right by the door to the music store to avoid getting soaked. She didn’t want to go back inside because she knew Luke would find a way to make her stay even longer.  
  
By the time she got home and got inside, she didn’t even look up when she got into her room. She felt something on her back when she leaned back to take off her shoes. She turned around and noticed there were roses on it and a note. It said:  
  
 _“Our song is a slamming screen door,_  
 _Sneaking out late tapping on your window,_  
 _When we're on the phone and you talk real slow,_  
 _'Cause it's late and your mama don't know,_  
 _Our song is the way you laugh,_  
 _The first date, man, I didn't kiss her when I should have,_  
 _And when I got home, before I said amen,_  
 _Asking God if He could play it again._  
 _\- Love, Chloe”_  
  
She immediately called her girlfriend.  
  
“Thanks, Chlo,” she said. “How did you get in?”  
  
“Your mom,” she said. “I told her you’d had a bad day and I wanted to leave a little surprise in your room.”  
  
“You’re something else,” said Beca.

* * *

The next day was, thankfully, a slow one at the music shop. Beca spent her time listening to different songs, seeing if she could find one that fit her and Chloe, but nothing did.  
  
She greeted Chloe with a kiss when she showed up to pick her up from the shop. After a few minutes, Beca grabbed a pen and a napkin from the center console.  
  
“Hey, Chloe, do you mind if I write on this?”  
  
“No, it’s an old napkin. What are you writing?”  
  
“Our song,” said Beca, with a smile.


End file.
